Henry Patterson
The Deserter Personality Henry is the perfect scavenger, and is known to be able to find almost anything. However, when the Governor was in charge, Henry was known to keep these items to himself, not trusting the Governor or Justin. For this reason, Henry was kicked out, and was supposed to be killed, though instead he was taken to a nearby lake, where he's been living in a boat. Henry tends to respect fellow soldiers, while seeing politicians as nothing but snakes and liars who're good at kissing ass. With the Governor's loss of power came Henry's return to Woodbury, if only to scavenge from the then abandoned houses. Henry tends to keep a lot of guilt buried inside himself, whether this be over his going AWOL, or his causing the death of his father, to any number of other things, the one thing that remains consistent is his guilt. However, despite this, Henry's shown to have a rather playful side to him, teasing those around him on occasion. Still, when necessary Henry's been shown to be able to play the role of the stereotypical soldier boy, if only for a brief amount of time. Appearance Henry stands at around 5'9, with light green eyes and straight hair which currently takes the shape of a ponytail. He has a somewhat rugged appearance after being on the road for two years, and is generally seen wearing layers of clothing to help protect himself. Henry has light scarring along his left arm and chest, reminders of his time in the army. Henry is usually seen standing behind the counter of the local bar, having decided to make himself Woodbury's official bartender. Henry wears fingerless biker gloes and old dirty boots. Skills Soldier- Henry's trained to handle the chaos of battle, as well as knowing how to take orders from a superior. Magpie- Henry has a nack for finding things, such as a baseball, or a watch. Things that don't have much practical use, but have comfort values for people. Impressionist- Henry's able to mimic people's voices almost perfectly, Inventory Handgun Keys to bar Hat Pocketknife Dogtags Lighter History Revealed "Sable, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I didn't come here when I went AWOL. Least not at first." I grabbed a beer, taking a swig and breaking off another piece of chocolate. It wasn't something I talked about often, especially considering how little I talked about myself period. So why I was talking about it now, I didn't know, but in the end it didn't matter. I guess I just needed to get it off my chest... "I didn't come for Jacob and Kaylee, George could take care of them. I... When we got the call that we had to come back home, I didn't know what was going on. Then my buddy and I ran into one when we were trying to take a piss on patrol. Just a little girl, maybe about ten.. Came out of the woods. Kyle went to go ask her where her parents were, and she bit into his arm and wouldn't let go. She tore off a piece of his arm, and I dunno, I just... I fired at her. Put three bullets in her chest. She didn't stop. Then more started coming, and I... I was scared. I ran, and I didn't stop running." I was looking down at this point, my hands clenched around the bottle next to me as I did. Henry had done the same thing I did, but like she'd said, he'd done it for his family. I was just looking out for my own ass... "I don't give two shits about that oath I took Sable. You think any of us care about the government? We were over there dying and living in a god forsaken desert just because the government supported the war. But... I can't stop thinking about them. The others, the ones who didn't run. Do you know what that's like? When you're in the army, when you're in that situation, you count on the people around you. You put your life in their hands, and that's what they did with me, and I just... Ran. I came back for George and Jacob and Kaylee, but in the end, I abandoned my post because I was scared." - Henry admitting his guilt over abandoning his Atlanta post to Sable Relationships Jacob Martina- Henry's godson, and the closest thing Henry has to family, Henry would tear down heaven and hell for the boy if he felt he was needed. Sable Barker- Henry has strong feelings for this woman, though she's directly responsible for most of his problems, having chased him out of Woodbury in effect. Lafayette Reynolds- Henry's best friend and chef, Lafayette makes sure Henry doesn't poison himself trying to cook his own food. Ryuuhei Fujiii- Henry's new traveling partner, the two met on the open road, and since then have worked together in surviving, though Henry's slowly leading Ryuuhei back to his family whether the asian likes it or not. Trivia Henry was a Lieutenant in the Navy Henry had a brief affair with Jacob's mother Henry has a fear of heights Gallery Henry2.png|Henry at Fort Benning Henry3.png|Henry before he left Injured henry by bloodrose1993-d3tqkz1.gif|S.S. Templar is under attack Henry foss by zouilletmf-d32kbrl.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male